Wish You Were Here
by Bianca -TAKA
Summary: Ruki tem que ir embora.Pra sempre.E Reita não sabe como reagir.


**Autora: **Taka 

**Casal: **Reita x Ruki

**Fic style: **_Song Fic. AU._

**Música: **Wish You Were Here _Blackmore's Night_

_Agradecimento especial à Beatriz, que me mandou a música. Arigatou ne._

**Ruki tem que ir embora.**

**Pra sempre.**

**E Reita não sabe como reagir.**

_**Wish you were here...**_

_**Me, oh, my countryman,**_

_**Wish you were here...**_

_(Queria que você estivesse aqui..._

_Eu, oh, meu compatriota,_

_Queria que você estivesse aqui...)_

O papel sobre as mãos do menor parecia amassado e repassado por aqueles dedos curtos milhares de vezes. Provavelmente ele esteve revisando o conteúdo por entre as palavras, formando frases que até agora nenhum da turma parecia realmente compreender o que estava escrito.

A não ser a expressão de vazio que Ruki carregava a exatas três semanas. Não prestava atenção nas aulas do intensivo a tarde, e sequer comia direito. Se é que o fazia. Enquanto que, nos recreios, passava horas ao celular, discutindo e reclamando. As vezes alguns xingos, para seguidamente o aparelho ser fechado com a maior das violências contra a base.

Uruha até que tentara se aproximar, conversar, ou argumentar algum ato errado do amigo, mas parecia cada vez mais impossível e insuportável aturar Ruki. E no final da quarta semana do mês dez, Ruki parecia estranhamente decidido em estudar. Mas sempre com aquele maldito papel entre as mãos, que agora estava bem a frente da turma.

Ele aparentemente disposto a falar o que continha naquele valioso papel.

_**I wish you were here...**_

_**Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,**_

_**And I miss you like hell,**_

_**And I'm feeling blue...**_

_(Queria que você estivesse aqui..._

_Você não sabe, a neve está começando mais fria,_

_E eu sinto muito a sua falta,_

_Estou me sentindo congelar...)_

Dobrou os lábios, mordeu o inferior, desviou o olhar. Nervoso. Era assim que ele estava, se bem Reita o conhecia. Ruki jamais fora bem com discursos ou então se expressar. Na verdade, não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que Ruki reclamara quanto a isso.

Sorriu ao ver o menor amassar a ponta da folha mais do que amassada e a dobrar no meio. Desistência? Se aquele papel acabado era o motivo do desânimo atual do menor, Reita faria algo com urgência. Afinal, era de preocupação geral o bem estar do mais novo. E foi pensando assim que se levantou e apoiou uma mão no ombro de Ruki e apertou firmemente, fazendo um sinal de que ele podia falar.

Mas nada saiu por entre os lábios avermelhados do outro, devido do tanto que os mordia.

-Vamos lá. Me deixe ler então.-pediu Reita, estendendo a mão em direção as de Ruki, na intenção de ter em mãos o mal-feitor.

-...-e parecia ainda mais hesitante, apertando com mais força a folha e olhando diretamente para a mão de Reita. E por alguns segundos, podiam jurar que a expressão de Ruki passara de desesperada a sofredora.

-Ruki, deixe Reita ler.-o pedido viera do mais velho. Estagiário no colégio. Professor de economia. Mas nada impedia de ser amigo dos alí presentes. Sempre se divertia dando bronca em algum durante a aula.

-...-novamente aquela saliva descendo por sua garganta seca e dolorida. Soltou um suspiro derrotado e entregou, meio a contra gosto, o papel à mão de Reita, que ainda estava estendida.

Reita não precisou ler a terceira linha.

_**Wish you were here...**_

_**Me, oh, my countryman,**_

_**Wish you were here...**_

_(Queria que você estivesse aqui..._

_Eu, oh, meu compatriota,_

_Queria que você estivesse aqui...)_

-Você vai embora?-não queria saber porque, por mais que naquele papel estivesse o motivo escrito milhões de vezes, mas a pergunta saíra como um impulso. Era como quando se entra em coma, e o corpo precisasse de uma boa carga de choque elétrico.

-...-nada, exatamente nenhum som saída da boca de Ruki. Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou novamente, pegando o papel entre as mãos de Reita e o dobrando ao meio, afirmando um sim numa sequela de movimento com a cabeça.

-Deixe-me ver isso!-Uruha levantou-se bruscamente do banco cimentado, tomando o papel por entre os dedos do menor e o abriu furiosamente, lendo todo o resto da carta a qual Reita não tivera a capacidade de terminar.-Não podem!

-... vocês sabem... eu só fiquei esse ano porquê meus pais primeiramente iriam se estabilizar no Canadá. Depois me buscariam...-argumentou ao berro do amigo, ainda sem os encarar.

-Não nos falou da parte de buscar.-Kai juntou-se ao mais alto deles, lendo a carta cuidadosamente.

-...-pela primeira vez, nunca achou um rabisco no chão tão interessante.

-Você não tinha dito que iria com eles.-Reita ainda estava parado a frente do menor, o encarando fixamente.

-Achei que faria faculdade aqui.-Aoi permanecia em cima da mesa cimentada, pernas posicionadas para que os braços ficassem perfeitamente sobre as coxas, enquanto as mãos se entrelaçavam ao final. A face erguida, encarando os dois que liam a carta ainda.

-... eu também...-murmurou baixinho. Dente pressionando contra dente. Estava nervoso.

-Quando você vai??-Uruha largou o papel com Kai e virou-se para o menor, o pegando pelos ombros.

-Semana que vem.

_**I wish you were here...**_

_**Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,**_

_**And I miss you like hell,**_

_**And I'm feeling blue...**_

_(Queria que você estivesse aqui..._

_Você não sabe, a neve está começando mais fria,_

_E eu sinto muito a sua falta,_

_Estou me sentindo congelar...)_

Novamente mais um minuto de silêncio e um grau enorme de tensão. Uma semana era tão pouco para aproveitarem tudo que ainda queriam. Sair com a turma, passar a noite em claro na casa de um deles. Jogar. Fazer planos.

Tudo parecia terminado num túnel incrivelmente longo e escuro. Uma comparação clichê na mente de Ruki. Mas por meses era assim que via o ano. Um túnel longo, sem um final que pudesse ver.

-Mas você tem estudado tanto pra passar na faculdade!-Kai virou-se para o menor, entregando o papel corretamente dobrado ao outro.

-Eu tenho estudado o inglês...-guardou o papel no bolso de trás da calça levemente grudada. Gosto próprio.

-...-Reita seguia com o olhar exatamente o caminho perdido que os olhos de Ruki fazia. E sentiu-se zonzo.

-Então você já estava se preparando...-Uruha abaixou o tom de voz, assim como a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida, segurando-se e bloqueando qualquer emoção explosiva.

-Hai... Eu não consegui argumentar com meus pais para ficar no Japão.-Ruki dera um sorriso fraco e tão falso que a pele de Reita eriçou-se.

Silêncio. Aquilo estava sufocante.

Uruha engoliu em seco a saliva e sem que antes percebesse, estava jogado sobre Ruki, o amassando contra o corpo. Apertando forte, quase acreditando que aquilo faria o menor permanecer no país. E todo fraco que era, deixou escapar resquícios de lágrimas por entre os olhos. Que aos poucos se tornaram rios. Uruha entrara em total desespero. E Kai fora imediatamente afetado, caminhando cabisbaixo até atrás do menor e abraçando-o tão forte quanto, recitando palavras de saudades tão baixas, que podiam fazer os dois mais próximos se arrepiarem. E Ruki sentiu-se acabado, erguendo sem força e muito pouco as mãos, agarrando o tecido da blusa de Uruha, num pedido de segurança.

E por alguns longos minutos, apenas o choro dos três soara no pátio vazio da escola. E alguns minutos pareciam dias.

Aoi se aproximou e tocou o ombro de Uruha, o fazendo soluçar compulsivamente enquanto se afastava de Ruki, dando a passagem do claro pedido de Aoi a qual queria se aproximar. Gentil, enlaçou os ombros do menor até suas costas, fazendo um tipo de carinho a qual trazia consolo e calma, enquanto a cabeça de Ruki pesava sobre o tórax do moreno, soluçando silenciosamente. Discretamente, Aoi deixou-se chorar. Tão baixo quanto o menor, mas não menos significativo. E só afastou-se quando sentiu Ruki murmurar algo, tossindo.

-Me desculpem...-rouco, virou-se para Reita. O olhar do outro estava pesando tanto quanto qualquer outra coisa. Engoliu em seco, vendo a não reação de Reita, e abaixou a cabeça, respirando profundamente.-... eu não pretendia contar... mas estava me incomodando e...

-Idiota.

_**I've got feelings for you,**_

_**Do you still feel the same?**_

_**From the first time I laid my eyes on you,**_

_**I felt joy of living,**_

_**I saw heaven in your eyes...**_

_**In your eyes...**_

_(Eu tenho sentimentos por você,_

_Você ainda sente o mesmo?_

_Desde a primeira vez que eu pousei meus olhos em você,_

_Eu senti a alegria de viver,_

_Eu vi o paraíso em seus olhos..._

_Em seus olhos..)_

Automaticamente, e com razões, a atenção fora voltada para Reita, que evidentemente parecia nervoso, e disposto a começar um disparo de xingos, como sempre fazia quando seu humor chegava ao extremo.

Mas tudo que fora feito foi abaixar a cabeça e apertar o passo contra a direção dos alí presentes, rumando para algum canto perdido da escola, provavelmente um esconderijo que sempre arranjara em todo mês. Reita sabia tão bem quanto todos os melhores pontos para se perder uma aula, já que o mesmo fazia com frequência quando não estava com "saco".

Ruki voltou a ficar cabisbaixo, suspirando pesadamente enquanto suportava os soluços lhe darem dores fortes de cabeça.

Sentiu-se zonzo a medida que era puxado contra o corpo de Uruha, a qual o acariciava os cabelos e falava com a voz mais mansa e calma que já escutara.

-Vai contar pra ele, não vai?-questionou-o, num sorriso perdido.

-...-Ruki estava quase mudo no dia. Até sua vontade de falar era praticamente nula.

-...-Kai observou atentamente a cena a seguir, e suspirou tão pesadamente quanto, parando entre os dois e Aoi.-O que foi isso?-perguntou, apontando Reita sumir.

-Confusão.-falou rapidamente, encarando Kai e sorrindo em seguida. Cúmplice.

-Ah.-sorriu.

-Vamos fazer dessa semana, a sua melhor no Japão, Ruki.-sussurrou Uruha, apertando fortemente o pequeno corpo de Ruki contra o seu.

-... hai.

_**Wish you were here...**_

_**Me, oh, my countryman,**_

_**Wish you were here...**_

_(Queria que você estivesse aqui..._

_Eu, oh, meu compatriota,_

_Queria que você estivesse aqui...)_

Dia após dia, Reita estava cada vez mais indisposto à sair. Ia à aula, deitava sobre a carteira e adormecia, sendo acordado por Uruha apenas nos intervalos, já que eram os únicos na mesma sala. E até mesmo nos intervalos, Reita evitava ficar com o grupo, sempre dando uma desculpa de que precisava conversar com o diretor.

Quando chegava no corredor, desviava-se para os fundos da escola, onde havia um banheiro, entrando em alguma divisa e sentando-se sobre a tampa da privada, apoiando os braços sobre as coxas e enterrando o rosto por entre as mãos, xingando-se ao máximo que podia. Pois xingar-se internamente já não era mais suficiente.

-Onde ele está...?-indagou Ruki, estranhamente com a respiração afetada, o celular numa mão e os cabelos bagunçados.

-Onde você esteve?-Kai virou-se para trás bruscamente, quase derrubando Aoi junto à ele no banco.

-Procurando... Reita...-ofegava. E pausou, trazendo aos pulmões toda a quantia de ar que podia.

-Disse que ia na diretoria...-Uruha lembrou-se do fato.-Mas ele não deve estar lá. Ninguém é chamado pra diretoria sempre em todos os intervalos!

-É.-Aoi tragou o cigarro, que logo fora retirado de sua boca por um Kai irritado, batendo a ponta do fumo na mesa e encarando Ruki.

-Não o vejo à três dias...-disse baixinho, guardando o celular no bolso e olhando a sua volta.-Fui nos lugares que ele frequentava normalmente, e nada...

-Foi até o telhado?-perguntou Kai, apontando o lugar.

-Fui.

-Reita é um perdido mesmo...-resmungou Uruha, apoiando um cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça no palmo da mão, enquanto com a outra tirava o outro fumo que Aoi tentava, inutilmente, fumar.-Já tentou o banheiro inferior?

-Aquele em ruínas? Reita não seria louco.-riu Kai, tirando do bolso de Aoi o pacote de cigarros, entregando-o seguidamente para Uruha.

-As vezes. Ele está se escondendo, não é?-recebera uma afirmação de Ruki, que parecia esperançoso novamente.-Então...-dizia, guardando o pacote no bolso do casaco e sorrindo angelicalmente para o moreno.

-Eu... eu vou lá!-Ruki agradeceu, tomando o rumo mais esquecido daquela escola enorme, subindo uma rampa de terra e descendo uma maior ainda, cheia de pedras. O antigo refeitório, que havia sido derrubado. Com a exceção da cantina e banheiros, estava tudo demolido. Não sabia como a passagem era tão facilmente acessível.

-... párem de me torturar.-pediu Aoi, encarando os dois à mesa.

_**I wish you were here...**_

_**Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,**_

_**And I miss you like hell,**_

_**And I'm feeling blue...**_

_(Queria que você estivesse aqui..._

_Você não sabe, a neve está começando mais fria,_

_E eu sinto muito a sua falta,_

_Estou me sentindo congelar...)_

Ruki passara por algumas pequenas e grandes árvores. Um tipo de bosque a qual a escola oferecia antigamente. Uma área de lazer, que agora estava completamente esquecida e proibida. Pulou um caminho de pedras e atingiu sem perigo a cantina, observando o lado direito que haveria o tal banheiro. Passos calmos, lentos, tentando compassar a respiração devido o percurso que estava desde manhã.

-Reita...!-gritou na porta do banheiro, observando os estragos e as paredes rachadas.

-...-Reita jamais explicaria aquela sensação de congelar-se completamente apenas em escutar aquela voz conhecida. A respiração falhara monstruosamente, e seus dedos pousaram com firmeza na trinca da porta.

-Reita, você... está aqui?-continuava a caminhar, agora dentro do local, observando cada marca no chão de sapatos, insetos mortos, poeira. E a única luz viável era de uma janela quebrada ao fundo dos boxes.

-...-não sabia se respondia, ou se fingia-se de morto e esperava Ruki desistir de o procurar. Era a segunda vez que estava tão perto do menor, e esperaria o mesmo se distanciar. Mas um suspiro saíra tão tremido, que saíra um pouco mais alto do que precisava.

-...-Ruki virou-se para trás ao notar o mínimo som emitido, mordendo o lábio inferior e levando a mão direita sobre o tórax que subia e descia com força.-Reita... porquê está me evitando?-indagou. Mas nada de resposta. E assim prosseguiu. Sabia que ele estava lá.-Uruha me prometeu a melhor semana no país... mas como posso ter isso, se uma parte do grupo não está mais presente...?

-...-ofegou novamente, deixando a franja clara cair sobre seus olhos e permitiu-se morder com força o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos em seguida.

-Você ficou nervoso por eu ter escondido aquilo não é?-o menor caminhou até a suposta pia do local, e estranhou o espelho ainda estar inteiro. Olhou-se um pouco no mesmo e ajeito a franja castanha corretamente, se sentindo mais apresentável agora. Mas tão logo abaixou o rosto.-Me perdoa... desculpa, Reita.-pediu baixo, suspirando.-Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse... ahn... você sabe, o choro. A despedida... eu não gosto.-respirou profundamente, apertando a manga da blusa que ia até o palmo de suas mãos.-Mas eu não aguentei a tristeza sozinho. Sabe... é triste. Não vou mais ver vocês.-riu, frustrado.-Você sumindo assim... está tentando me acostumar a não te ver mais, é isso?

-...Ruki...-dessa vez controlou-se quanto ao som. Dessa vez apenas ele escutou sua voz pronunciar o nome do outro. E quando deu-se conta, havia destrancado a porta e parou logo atrás do menor, conseguindo ver a face dele através do espelho. Olhos perdidos e marejados, fixos em algum ponto da pia.

-Reita eu... sinto sua falta.

_**I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,**_

_**I miss everything about you...**_

_(Eu sinto falta do seu riso, eu sinto falta do seu sorriso,_

_Eu sinto falta de tudo em você...)_

E antes que pudesse ver as pequenas orbes do outro afundarem em lágrimas, Reita aproximou-se, o abraçando. Provavelmente o abraço mais desesperado que Ruki recebera.

Sentiu o corpo de Reita estremecer contra o seu, abraçando-o ainda mais forte. Escutou o choro contido, que Reita estava disposto em segurar. Muito diferente de Ruki, que deixava as lágrimas rolarem sem liberdade até atingirem suas roupas e mãos de Reita, a qual estavam apoiadas contra seu abdômen.

-Desculpa. Desculpa...

-...-Ruki pousou suas mãos contra as de Reita, e virou-se de frente, o encarando com a expressão mais triste. Mais sem sentido. Enquanto elevava uma das mãos até a face de Reita, rubra, acariciando e decorando com desespero o traço do rosto do outro.-Foram só três dias...-chorou, mas lutando para manter o sorriso na face.-E eu senti a sua falta como nunca antes havia sentido...

-Perdão...

-Não... eu que peço desculpas.-adiantou-se, assustando a Reita.

Tempo era algo que não tinha. Mais três dias, era o que tinha ao lado de todos. E apenas isso. E não conseguia mais se enganar, desde que a carta chegara em sua casa. Não podia mais enganar ou ignorar a si mesmo.

Desde que a carta chegara, entrara em profundo desespero. E se odiava eternamente, por apenas agora conseguira a oportunidade de libertar um fardo enorme.

O amor é um grande fardo. Ruki já sabia disso, e vinha provando o gosto do fardo pesado.

-Eu te amo.

_**Every second's like a minute,**_

_**Every minute's like a day**_

_**When you're far away...**_

_(Cada segundo parece um minuto,_

_Cada minuto parece um dia_

_Enquanto você estiver longe...)_

Timidamente e com toda a coragem que reunira em meses, apoiou as mãos sobre os ombros de Reita e inclinou-se em direção ao corpo deste, tocando seus lábios apenas. Apenas isso, não sabia se teria permissão. Se seria rejeitado. Se seria empurrado contra a parede. Se choraria o resto do dia. Apenas queria sentir Reita. Apenas queria despejar todo o fardo e dor que seu coração aguentara.

E na falta de tempo, explodira.

-Perdão...-falou baixo, abrindo os olhos levemente ao ver a nova não reação do outro rente a sua atitude. Mas não conseguia se afastar. Só sentia as lágrimas voltarem a brotar com mais intensidade.

-...-Reita estava estático. Sentia-se num novo momento de coma. E quando sentira o corpo do outro tremer, enlaçou-o com força pela cintura, fazendo-o ficar.-Não se afasta. Não mais... não mais do que já vai se afastar. Não se vá...-sussurrou. As lágrimas já não mais podiam se conter.

Dizem que lágrimas são sentimentos puros que transbordam de nós, quando não aguentamos mais segurar.

A face de Ruki avermelhou-se, espantado. E antes que desse conta da situação, estava com ambos os braços envoltos do pescoço de Reita, aproximando-se novamente o curto de espaço que havia dado, juntando seus lábios aos dele carinhosamente, tendo a permissão.

E seu pior inimigo, parecia dispensável. Tempo... não existia naquele momento. Não com Reita. Não quando estava com Reita.

_**The snow is getting colder, baby,**_

_**And I wish you were here...**_

_(A neve está começando mais fria, baby,_

_E eu queria que você estivesse aqui...)_

O tempo parava. Os melhores dias sua vida, constou.

E pegou-se chorando sobre a cama, ao término do sexto dia. Havia terminado de arrumar as malas, e as esquecido sobre o sofá. Se as visse, provavelmente acarretaria num acesso de choro. Como agora.

Sem forças. O tempo o consumia. E amanhã de manhã diria seu Adeus. A palavra mais certa da vida de todos. Adeus.

Encolheu-se na cama e agarrou o travesseiro. A lua já perfeitamente alta, e a campainha teimava em soar. Entre soluços, levantou-se e parou rente à porta coberta por trincas. Soluçou uma última vez e engoliu o choro, girando a maçaneta sem muita vontade.

E antes que pudesse voltar a chorar, jogou-se contra a pessoa parada na porta. A pessoa, com ênfase.

-Vim passar a noite com você...-sussurrou Reita, beijando os fios castanhos do menor e o puxando para dentro da casa, fechando a porta com o pé.

-Arigatou...arigatou...-grato. Estava, sem palavras, grato.

-Vem...-e sem esforços, Reita o pegou no colo, o carregando até o quarto onde já sabia que era por tantas vezes que frequentara o local.

O colocou em cima da cama já bagunçada e escutou soluços baixinhos. Deitou-se ao lado, observando a face de Ruki enterrada em seu peito, manchando a jaqueta. Mas não importou-se. Era assim que queria ficar com ele. De preferência, pra sempre. E pegou-se odiando o tempo.

-Não me deixe essa noite...-pediu Ruki, erguendo o olhar e esfregando rapidamente as costas das mãos contra os olhos embaçados. Queria ver Reita.

-Não vou deixar... vou ficar aqui.-falara baixo, tirando do bolso um pacote indiscreto.-Pra você.

Ruki esfregou novamente os olhos, espantado com o súbito presente. Desajeitosamente, sentou-se na cama e abriu lentamente o mesmo, deparando-se com uma corrente prateada. Desenho diferente com detalhes pretos. Atrás uma escrita.

-Está em inglês... acho que você deve entender, estudou bastante.-sorriu fraco.

-...-calou-se, abaixando a cabeça e colocando a corrente no pescoço, apertando fortemente o pingente sobre a mão.-Eu entendi...-disse baixo, voltando a debruçar-se sobre o corpo de Reita.-Esse sentimento... não vai morrer.

-Não vai... nunca.-e o puxara com calma, trocando de posições, beijando-o com todo o sentimento que tinha. Todo o amor que compreendia para com Ruki.

O corpo de Ruki tremeu. Iria embora em menos de um dia. E a pessoa certa estava com ele agora.

Mas fizera o certo... tarde demais.

_**A battlefield of love and fear,**_

_**And I wish you were here...**_

_(É um campo de guerra entre o amor e o medo,_

_E eu queria que você estivesse aqui...)_

Escadas rolantes. Jamais pareceram tão frias quanto agora.

Ruki ajeitou as malas sobre os degraus e olhou uma última vez para a grande divisa de vidro atrás de si, onde deixara os cinco para trás.

Sorriu. Uruha estava se desabando sobre Aoi, chorando horrores. Kai cobria a face com as mãos. Um funeral?

Desceu o olhar, encarando unicamente Reita. Este o encarava fixamente, como sempre fazia. Observou-o erguer uma mão e a pousar sobre o vidro, mudando sua expressão falsa de uma pessoa segura e controlada, para alguém desesperada e com medo.

Ruki o viu chorar, pela última vez. E num ato de desespero, sorriu. Queria o ver sorrir.

-Adeus...Reita...

-...Ruki.-em resposta, Reita dobrou seus lábios num sorriso, tão logo em seguida vendo a porta do avião se fechar.-Adeus.

_**I've got feelings for you,**_

_**From the first time I laid my eyes on you...**_

_**your company...**_

_(Eu tenho sentimentos pra você,_

_Desde a primeira vez que eu pousei meus olhos em você..._

_Sua companhia...)_

"_I love you."_


End file.
